La femme d'affaires
by kadronya
Summary: Forks: Petite ville bourrée de personnes avides de ragots et de préjugés. Bella va prouver à ses habitants que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est piercée et tatouée qu'elle est devenue une droguée comme ils le croyaient presque tous...


Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je publie bien un deuxième OS en à peine cinq minutes !

Cette histoire a aussi été écrit pour le concours du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon ( .fr) et à finit **2e** ! J'embrasse et remercie d'ailleurs tous ceux qui ont votés pour mon OS ! Je vous dédie cette histoire de bon cœur !

Alors voici, de manière officielle, ma nouvelle histoire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Katty.

.

.

.

…**La femme d'affaires**

.

.

.

**BPOV :**

Je déteste Forks.

Cette ville est bourrée de personnes égocentriques, hypocrites et avides de ragots.

Pire que tout, ils aiment rejeter, juger sans connaitre et traiter de parias ceux qui n'entrent pas dans leurs rangs.

J'ai même fais partie de ceux qu'on a critiqués.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que m'être retrouvée obligée de vivre chez un père que je ne connaissais pas vraiment après le décès de ma mère que j'avais du mal à surmonter, m'avait renfermée sur moi-même.

J'avais changé de style vestimentaire et étais devenue une sorte de gothique. J'étais tout le temps habillée de noir, de manière sexy, mais de noir quand même pour marquer le deuil de la mère aimante et fantasque que j'avais eu.

Mais surtout, je m'étais fait percée au tragus de l'oreille droite, au nez, à la langue et au nombril, sans parler de mon tatouage entre ma clavicule et mon sein droit qui représentait une paire d'ailes d'ange en souvenir de ma mère, Renée, qui vouait un culte au body art quelques temps avant son décès et qui m'avait convertit.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce que j'avais ajouté à mon corps que je faisais parler de moi. Il faut croire que ça choquaient tout le monde, même ceux de mon âge, de ce trou perdu car j'eus beaucoup de questions à leurs sujets voire de remarques quelque peu _déplacées_.

En clair, et rien que pour ça, on m'avait cataloguée de droguée, de dépressive et j'en passe.

De plus, je rajoutais de l'huile sur le feu en ne voulant parler à personne, rembarrant tous ceux qui me tendaient la main, surtout cette Alice Brandon qui voulait absolument qu'on devienne de grandes amies alors qu'elle me cassait du sucre dans le dos quand elle croyait que je n'étais pas dans les parages. La bonne blague !

Seul Charlie, mon père, me comprenait et savait de quoi il en retournait vraiment. C'était le seul qui me soutenait et qui ne m'avait jamais lâché.

C'était lui qui m'avait offert un skateboard ainsi qu'un I-Pod et un gros casque blanc comme écouteurs pour compléter mon super look, quand j'avais refusé qu'il m'achète une voiture, étant donné que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt vu la petitesse de la ville.

Depuis ce jour, je venais au lycée avec ma planche à roulettes, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, et c'est ainsi que les lycéens de Forks me surnommèrent Skater Girl.

Ce fut la chose la plus gentille qu'ils m'aient dite.

A mon dix-septième anniversaire et à ma grande surprise, Charlie m'avait accompagné chez un tatoueur à Seattle qu'il connaissait bien, un certain Jacob Black, et je me fis tatouer un serpent mordant sa propre queue pour symboliser le cercle vicieux, à l'intérieur de mon poignet.

Ce tatouage avait d'ailleurs à nouveau délié beaucoup de mauvaises langues à mon sujet –comme quoi je faisais partie d'un gang voire d'une secte- mais ça me passait par-dessus la tête. Après tout, leurs opinions sur moi m'importaient peu et malgré ce qu'ils racontaient dans mon dos, j'avais de très bonnes notes et n'étais pas une droguée ou que sais-je encore.

Et puis un jour du mois de mars, où je décidai de prêter attention à mon entourage soudainement devenu bruyant, je fus choquée de voir des lycéennes, dont la fameuse Alice Brandon qui m'avait saoulé à mon arrivée, s'acharner sur une élève de ma classe qui m'avait semblée super timide.

Je vis rouge. Littéralement.

Surtout quand je compris qu'elles se moquaient d'elle tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas d'amis, qu'elle s'habillait mal et qu'aucun des lycéens qui assistaient à la scène ne voulaient réagir.

Je me suis levée et me suis approchée de celle qu'elles appelaient Angela et l'aida à se relever tandis qu'un silence assourdissant emplit le couloir où nous étions :

-Ça va ? demandai-je.

-Oui, oui, merci beaucoup, rougit-t-elle en réponse.

-Hey mais regardez ! lança une blondinette, moqueuse. La fameuse Skater Girl sort de son trou !

Sa bande riait même si je voyais facilement qu'Alice était quelque peu gênée.

-Ouais, la psychopathe a décidé d'aider une de ses congénères ! gloussa une autre.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la psychopathe ? répliquai-je en la fusillant du regard, calmant d'un seul coup leurs ardeurs, n'étant pas habituées à m'entendre répliquer. Elle dit que vous êtes pathétiques ! Vous vous amusez à persécuter les plus faibles que vous pour vous sentir importantes mais vous montrez juste à quel point vous êtes lâches et pitoyables !

-Pour qui tu te prends, la droguée ? C'est toi qui es pitoyable et grotesque !

Je lui fis un sourire :

-Wow, quelle élocution ! Tu n'as pas autre chose en stock depuis le temps que vous répétez tous la même chose ? Moi au moins je n'essaie pas de paraitre ce que je ne suis pas ! Je ne suis pas une personne qui couche à droite, à gauche pour avoir l'attention des garçons et du lycée sur moi ! Vous avez beau lancer des rumeurs complètement _fausses_ sur ma gueule à cause de mes piercings et tatouages, moi au moins, on ne me traite pas de salopes qui finira sa vie en tant que serveuse parce qu'elle est tombée enceinte pendant ses études !

Tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène me fixèrent, ahuris et je décidai d'enfoncer le clou :

-Et vous tous, vous ne valez pas mieux à rester là sans réagir alors qu'Angela, qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne, se fait agresser !

J'attrapai le bras de la demoiselle en question et commençai à partir avant que je ne me retourne et ne déclare à la bande de désespérées, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Au faite, ne me cherchez pas à l'avenir ! J'ai vécu à Phoenix où même avec les détecteurs de métaux tous les lycéens ont des armes blanches sur soi et même sans ça, mon père est le Chef de Police de la ville. Je n'hésiterais pas à porter plainte à la moindre agression ou autres sur moi et même Angela, c'est clair ?

Mon petit discours avait fait son effet puisqu'on nous avait fiché la paix à Angela et moi, à mon plus grand bonheur même si les ragots sur ma tronche continuait à circuler.

Alice était venue s'excuser auprès de nous mais n'avait pas osé quitter son groupe d'amies par peur de représailles, mais je m'en moquais car je me suffisais à moi-même.

Malgré tout, je sympathisai avec Angela et elle devint une très bonne amie, voire la meilleure.

C'est elle qui m'avait accompagnée chez le tatoueur le jour de mes dix-huit ans pour que je me fasse encrer deux lys entre mes omoplates pour symboliser notre amitié. A ma plus grande surprise, elle se fit aussi tatouer la même image mais en bas de son dos et percer le nombril, même si elle savait que ça n'allait pas plaire à son pasteur de père malgré qu'elle soit majeure.

Nous passâmes ensemble une super année de terminale remplis de rires et de bonne entente, occultant tout le monde –qui nous croyaient lesbiennes- à part nos familles respectives et c'est ainsi que nous décidâmes d'aller ensemble à Chicago pour suivre des études liés au monde impitoyable des affaires.

Nous avions emménagés dans un petit appartement proche de l'école, avions réussis à nous faire embaucher toutes les deux pour la plus grosse entreprise de la ville où nous fûmes embauchées dès l'obtention de nos diplômes.

Bref, la vie était belle, vraiment belle.

C'est dans cette ville que je m'étais fait deux nouveaux tatouages, une phrase, « Portes du Paradis », en elfique qui longe, en diagonal, le côté droit de mon pubis non loin de la jonction avec ma jambe, et un « ôm » sur mon pied gauche.

Mais surtout, j'avais osé le piercing aux deus seins et au clitoris.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, j'avais souffert quand j'avais fait ce dernier. Enormément. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle puisque quand je me permettais des petites soirées détentes -parmi celles où je bossais comme une malade pour monter ma propre entreprise avec Angela- les sensations que me procuraient ce piercing pendant ces moments de purs plaisirs, étaient incroyables.

En clair, ce fut peut-être douloureux de le faire, mais je ne regrettais en rien mon choix.

Durant les deux années qui ont suivis, entreprise devint incontournable à Chicago nous rendant très populaires, Angela et moi.

Nous apparaissions dans tous les journaux centrés sur le monde des affaires, étions invitées à toutes les soirées mondaines et œuvres de charité.

Nous nous étions faites pleins d'amis sincères, Angela avait même rencontré son prince charmant, un jeune homme plutôt mignon appelé Ben Cheney, un brillant avocat.

Bref, nous menions une belle vie.

En dehors des bureaux où peu de gens soupçonnait l'existence de mes tatouages ou piercings en dehors de celui au tragus, au nez et à langue qui étaient discrets, personne ne pouvait s'attendre, à part ma meilleure amie, que dès que j'avais un moment de libre je trainassais en skate dans les rues de Chicago, vêtue de baggy et d'un simple débardeur accompagnée d'une petite veste en cuir. J'étais bien loin des jupes crayons et des chemisiers en soie que je portais au travail.

C'est d'ailleurs dans ce genre de tenue que j'allais dans les foyers d'accueil pour rencontrer des enfants abandonnés ou qui ont perdus leurs parents dans de tragiques circonstances et leur remonter un peu le moral. Eux au moins, ne me jugeaient pas quand ils voyaient mes tatouages ou mes piercings presque tous exposé aux yeux de tous.

C'est lors de ces journées auprès d'eux que Rosalie Hale, ma responsable des ressources humaines me vit telle que j'étais et pas comme la patronne intransigeante qu'elle connaissait. C'est notre amour commun pour les enfants qui nous rapprocha et qui nous vit devenir de très bonnes amies. Elle ne me jugea pas sur mes body art, sachant pertinemment ce que je valais dans le monde du travail, et fut même tentée par les piercings. Elle s'en fit d'ailleurs un au clitoris quand elle apprit le plaisir que ça me procurait lors de mes ébats.

Tout allait bien dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel de mon père :

-Je voulais te demander un service, me demanda-t-il après un silence plutôt long.

-Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me demander, le poussai-je. Je ferais le maximum pour t'aider.

-Il s'agit de l'entreprise _Forks Corporation_, se lança-t-il, hésitant.

-La fameuse et unique entreprise de la région et qui fait tourner la ville, oui, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

-Elle est mal en point, Bella et étant un des principaux actionnaires, je risque de faire faillite.

-C'est si grave que ça ? m'étonnai-je. Ce n'est plus monsieur Mallory qui l'a dirige ?

-Oh, oui, c'est même très sérieux puisque des Canadiens désirent la racheter pour une poignée de dollars pour en faire une scierie ! Une pitoyable et petite _scierie !_ Et non, ce n'est plus monsieur Mallory qui la gère, c'est sa fille, Lauren. Seulement le conseil d'administration est en panique total face aux pertes que subit l'entreprise et cherche un nouveau gérant.

Je voyais où il voulait en venir et je sentis ma mâchoire se serrer avec force :

-Dis-le, papa, soupirai-je profondément.

-Il se peut que j'ai parlé de toi et de ton travail à Chicago.

-Et ? insistai-je en le voyant continuer à hésiter.

-Ils aimeraient beaucoup que tu reprennes les rênes de l'entreprise.

-Tu sais que j'ai ma propre boutique à faire tourner ?

-Angela peut sûrement se débrouiller seule pour quelques mois, non ?

-Est-ce que la gérante actuelle est au courant de ce que le conseil d'administration prépare dans son dos ?

-Bien sûr que non, Bella ! On ne veut pas qu'elle coule définitivement le navire qu'elle est censée gérer.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire si on ne me laisse pas carte blanche ?

-Je suis prêt à te céder mes actions de l'entreprise et il en va de même des Stanley, Newton et Mallory qui refusent de léguer leurs parts à leurs enfants aux vus de ce qu'ils ont fait pour _Forks Corporation_ et mon ami Billy Black se pliera à toutes tes demandes connaissant ta popularité à Chicago. Tu seras l'actionnaire majoritaire, Bella.

Bon sang, tout tournait dans ma tête.

D'un côté il y avait un superbe challenge à relever, de l'autre tous ces salauds que je détestai pour m'avoir jugés à cause de mon look.

-En devenant le PDG de _Forks Corporation_ tu montreras à tous ce qu'il se cache derrière tes body arts, dit doucement mon père.

Je soupirai, me demandant encore dans quoi je m'engageai avant de prononcer les mots fatidiques :

-Avant toute chose, envois-moi toutes les informations que tu peux sur l'entreprise par courtier, s'il te plait, que je vois l'étendu des dégâts et trouve des solutions adaptées.

-Merci, ma chérie.

C'est après avoir préparé un plan d'actions solide, réunis l'équipe qui allait me suivre à Forks et former les éléments prometteurs aux postes désormais vacants, que je quittai Chicago.

Angela avait été ravit de l'opportunité qui se présentait à nous même si elle avait été quelque peu déçu de devoir rester en Illinois –et auprès de Ben- afin de gérer notre entreprise cependant elle me promit de me rendre visite dans quelques semaines.

Des maisons entièrement meublés avaient été mis de côté pour que mon équipe et moi-même puissions y loger dès notre arrivée. J'avais refusé de retourner vivre chez Charlie car à vingt-neuf ans, je ne me voyais pas habiter sous le même toit que mon père.

-Bella, m'appela Jasper Hale, mon responsable juridique, jumeaux de Rosalie.

-Des nouvelles de Jenks ?

-D'excellentes même, sourit-il. Nous avons un dossier solide pour renvoyer pas mal d'employés de _Forks Corporation_ et Emmett McCarthy, de l'entreprise de sécurité de Port Angeles, est d'accord pour commencer à travailler pour nous dès demain !

-Excellent, soufflai-je, ravie. Bon et ben dis au reste de l'équipe qu'aujourd'hui vous avez quartier libre mais que je vous veux devant _Forks Corporation_ dès demain, six heures trente. Et d'attaque !

Il acquiesça et me laissa seule, comme je l'étais toujours malgré les gens qui m'entouraient.

En regardant les paysages familiers de Forks, je me sentie l'envie de visiter la ville pour voir si elle était toujours la même que dans mon souvenir.

Je revêtis mon slim noir et mes Doc Martens ainsi que mon débardeur blanc avant de mettre la veste en cuir fétiche et d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. J'attrapai ma planche à roulette et commençai à dévaler les rues de la ville de mon père.

Putain, rien n'avait changé ! Il y avait peut-être deux trois nouvelles voitures mais sinon tout était identique.

Très vite je me lassai et décidai d'aller à l'hôpital pour voir Carlisle Cullen, mon médecin traitant qui s'était occupé de mes différents accidents liée à ma maladresse.

Bon sang, même l'hôpital n'avait pas changé ! Miss Cope était toujours à l'accueil !

Je la saluai et me dirigeai directement vers le bureau de Carlisle avant de toquer à sa porte et d'y pénétrer à peine après avoir entendu son « entrez ! » :

-Salut Doc !

-Bella ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu allais accepter la proposition du conseil d'administration de _Forks Corporation _! Car c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ?

-Ouais, malheureusement, déclarai-je théâtralement. J'avais oublié que les Cullen aussi avaient des actions de l'entreprise. Tu seras donc présent à la réunion du conseil que je préside demain ?

-Non, je ne serais pas présent, j'ai des opérations de prévue et je ne peux pas me faire remplacer mais mon fils sera là.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? Médecin comme toi alors ?

-Et oui ! Par contre je ne lui ai pas dis que Lauren allait se faire remplacer, étant donné qu'il sort avec.

-Wow, vraiment m'exclamai-je, surprise. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle aurait un petit-ami avec ce qu'elle fait avec les clients !

Carlisle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ?

-Euh… Ouais, hésitai-je. J'ai fait des recherches sur tout le personnel de l'entreprise et il s'avère que si l'entreprise coule c'est parce que la gérante couche avec les clients mais qu'ils se font découvrir par leurs femmes ! C'est marrant, avec tout ce que j'ai « subis » au temps du lycée, j'aurais imaginé que tout Forks serait déjà au courant !

-C'es Esmé qui va être contente, maugréa le médecin, boudeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle déteste Lauren et j'avais parié avec elle, que leur relation allait durer un peu plus longtemps. J'imagine que tu vas la renvoyer de _Forks Corporation_ après avoir montrer au conseil d'administration les preuves de tes accusations.

-Bien évidemment, je n'attaque pas sans rien préparer derrière pour me protéger.

-En tout cas, je suis content de te voir de retour ! J'ai suivi ton parcours professionnel via ton père et ma femme et moi sommes fiers de ce que tu es devenue. Tu vas faire de grandes choses ici.

-Merci, Carlisle. De croire en moi.

C'est en lui promettant de venir diner avec lui et sa femme dans la semaine que je quittai l'hôpital. Je n'avais même pas prêté attention à mon environnement, émue de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas que mon père qui me soutenait vraiment.

Je passai une nuit tranquille et me réveillai très tôt le lendemain matin.

Je revêtis ma jupe crayon noire ainsi que mon chemisier en soie bleu foncée avant que je ne me maquille et ne relève mes cheveux en un chignon élaboré, pas trop strict.

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, je grimaçai quand je passai devant mon skate –dégoûtée de ne pouvoir le prendre à cause des talons aiguilles que je portai- et pris les clés de mon Audi Q7 que j'avais emmené avec moi à Forks.

Je fus la dernière de mon équipe à arriver à _Forks Corporation_ et j'étais en avance de quinze minutes.

Tanya Denali, mon assistante personnelle, me tendit mon café noir à peine sortie de ma voiture. J'aimai beaucoup cette femme. Elle était vraiment efficace et très professionnel malgré le succès qu'elle avait auprès des clients. Elle m'était indispensable, d'où le fait que je l'avais embarqué avec moi jusqu'en Washington.

-Monsieur Mallory m'a contacté il y a dix minutes pour m'avertir qu'il était en route. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour nous présenter les locaux, me dit-elle.

_Parfait._

-Bonjours à tous, commençai-je après m'être rapproché du groupe qui me saluait. Comme vous le savez, l'immeuble que vous voyez est notre nouveau lieu de travail. Après avoir fait les repérages avec monsieur Mallory, voici ce que vous allez faire : Tanya, tu te charges de préparer la réunion. Victoria, Maria, James et Laurent vous vous occuperez de vider les bureaux des personnes inscrites sur cette liste, dis-je en tendant la feuille de papier à la belle rousse. Rosalie, Jane et Alec, installez nos affaires dans les bureaux libérés, Jasper vous rejoindra après s'être occupé d'Emmett McCarthy. Soyez tous à la salle de réunion à huit heures dernier délai. Avez-vous des questions ?

Monsieur Mallory arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous fit faire le tour de l'entreprise. Très vite mon équipe prit tout en main tandis que je rejetai une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil au dossier de Jenks après avoir rencontré Emmett McCarthy pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

A sept heures et demie, tout était prêt et même si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais étonnée de la rapidité à laquelle mon équipe avait géré mes requêtes. Toutes les personnes qu'on allait licencier –hormis ceux qui assistait au conseil d'administration de ce matin- et dont les bureaux avaient été vidés étaient tenus d'attendre dans le hall d'accueil que je vienne leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Monsieur Mallory me présenta la place qu'occupait la gérante lors des réunions du conseil et je m'y installai, Tanya à mes côtés, tandis que le reste de mon équipe resta debout derrière moi, impatients.

Jasper était en train de me glisser de nouvelles informations à voix basse quand monsieur Mallory ouvrit la salle de réunion accompagné de tous les actionnaires de l'entreprise.

Tanya et moi nous levâmes tandis que la moitié des personnes me scrutèrent surpris. Mon père vint m'embrasser tandis que messieurs Stanley, Newton et Black me saluèrent chaleureusement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda un blond au visage poupin que mes dossiers indiquèrent s'appeler Mike Newton, tandis que la femme, Jessica Stanley, qu'il tenait par la taille semblait figé d'ahurissement.

-Messieurs, dames, veuillez accueillir Mademoiselle Swan Isabella, la nouvelle gérante de _Forks Corporation_, annonça monsieur Mallory.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'écria un homme à la peau mate, que je devinai être monsieur Crowley Senior. Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre une telle décision sans l'accord de la majorité du conseil !

-Mais nous l'avons, sourit mon père. Mark, Peter, Riley et moi-même prenons notre retraite. Nous avons donc vendu nos actions à ma fille et Billy a accepté que la gérance de l'entreprise lui revienne. Ça fait donc plus de soixante-dix pour cent des voix.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à cette droguée ? s'écria la fameuse Jessica sortie de sa stupeur. Elle va nous ruiner !

-Avant que vous entriez dans un débat complètement inutile, je vous prierais de bien vous asseoir, coupai-je calmement mais fermement. Et pour ceux qui refuse de m'obéir, l'entreprise possède de nouveaux agents de sécurité qui se feront un plaisir de vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

Très rapidement, tous prirent place et je vis très facilement que l'ancienne gérante n'était toujours pas là.

-Miss Mallory arrive-t-elle souvent en retard ? demandai-je distraitement.

Je vis son père rougir et le fameux petit-ami de Lauren me regarder droit dans les yeux avec intensité avant qu'il ne se reprenne après avoir reçu un coup de coup d'Alice Brandon.

-Bien, commençons, dis-je calmement. Je m'occuperais de ce retard plus tard. Messieurs, dames, voici l'équipe qui m'aidera à reprendre en main _Forks Corporation_ : Tanya Denali, mon assistante personnelle, Rosalie Hale, responsable des ressources humaines, Jasper Hale, responsable juridique, Alec, responsable financier, Jane Volturi, publiciste en chef, Maria Gonzales, responsable du service client, puis Laurent Lefrançais, James et Victoria Hunter, responsables des ventes qui se chargeront de reformer nos employés avant de les superviser lors des missions de l'entreprise.

Aucun actionnaire ou membre du conseil ne répliqua ou ne bougea. Ils étaient tous attentifs au moindre mot qui sortait de ma bouche :

-Pour terminer, je me présente, je suis Isabella Swan…

Je fus coupée par la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrant sur la principale lycéenne qui avait fait de la vie d'Angela un enfer. La fameuse Lauren, déduisis-je.

Je la vis s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, choquée –de par sa bouche grande ouverte- de ma présence à sa place :

-Miss Mallory, saluai-je, vous avez quinze minutes de retard veuillez vous asseoir aux côtés de votre père.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que cette pouffiasse fait à ma place ? Et c'est qui tous ces gens ?

Je me demandai vraiment comment une personne qui parlait aussi mal et qui s'habillait avec des vêtements trop courts avait pu devenir la gérante d'une telle entreprise. Pas étonnant qu'elle commençait à faire faillite.

-Premièrement, miss Mallory, répliquai-je plus durement en la fusillant du regard, on ne se présente pas à un conseil d'administration en retard. Deuxièmement on salue les actionnaires et collègues de travail au lieu de les agresser. Troisièmement, on ne parle ni ne s'habille aussi vulgairement quand on travail pour une entreprise aussi réputée, ça ternit son image. Maintenant asseyez-vous avant que je ne vous fasse virer de la salle !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis la gérante de _Forks Corporation _!

-J'ai tous les droits, puisque je suis l'actionnaire majoritaire de cette entreprise ainsi que la nouvelle gérante choisie à la majorité des voix par le conseil d'administration ! Maintenant, et je le redirais pour la dernière fois : Asseyez-vous !

Elle ne bougea pas, complètement ahurie des propos que je venais de dire. Je fis un geste à Tanya qui s'empara de son téléphone :

-La sécurité ? Ici miss Denali, nous aimerions deux de vos agents dans la salle de réunion, merci.

Lauren blêmissait à vue d'œil mais ne s'assit que quand elle vit Emmett et un de ses employées entrer dans la salle :

-Vous nous avez fait appeler, Miss Swan ? demanda le premier.

-Je vous demanderais de bien rester dans la salle et de faire le nécessaire en cas de débordements.

Il acquiesça et les deux hommes se postèrent devant la porte de sortie.

-Avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée tardive de miss Mallory, je venais de terminer la présentation de mon équipe. Je vais maintenant entamer la seconde partie de mon compte-rendu, la plus grosse, pour vous démontrer pourquoi et comment moi, Isabella Swan, dis-je à l'attention de Lauren, l'une des deux PDG de l'entreprise _Velvet Corporation _–la deuxième étant Angela Weber- implantée à Chicago, je vais gérer _Forks Corporation_. Jane ?

La petite femme blonde au regard brillant d'anticipation s'avança vers son ordinateur portable et avec l'aide du rétroprojecteur, elle nous fit un exposé sur notre carrière, à Angela et moi, le succès de mon entreprise avant de faire un résumé complet des mesures que je comptais appliquée à _Forks Corporation_.

-C'est pourquoi, au bout d'à peine six mois voire un an, nous devrions, de nouveau, être au sommet du marché de l'Etat de Washington.

-C'est incroyable, souffla monsieur Mallory.

-Et conséquent ! contra monsieur Crowley.

-Mais réalisable, sourit mon père.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, répliqua Mike, mais nous qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?

-Alors en ce qui concerne miss Brandon, répondis-je, j'ai décidé qu'elle deviendra l'assistante de Jane. Elle a un potentiel que vous laissez flétrir et ça me dépasse. Monsieur Black Jacob sera aussi promu et deviendra l'assistant de Maria, tandis que mesdemoiselles Clearwater Leah et Emily Uley et messieurs Ateara Paul, Clearwater Seth et Uley Sam garderont leurs postes actuels. Et en ce qui concerne messieurs Newton et Crowley _fils,_ ainsi que mesdemoiselles Stanley et Mallory, finis-je en faisant semblant de relire mon dossier avant de river mes yeux sur l'assemblée, je demande leur démission.

-QUOI ? s'écria toute la salle.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ?

-Faut la virer ! Elle est complètement défoncée la connasse !

-Vous laissez une ancienne alcoolique prendre de pareilles décisions ?

-FERMEZ-LA TOUS ! criai-je en me levant.

Tous rivèrent leurs regards sur moi, surpris, tandis que mon père s'esclaffait dans son coin avec Billy Black et son fils.

-On ne démissionnera pas ! ajouta Lauren, venimeuse.

-Alors c'est simple : Tyler Crowley, vous êtes viré pour avoir falsifié tous les rapports comptables depuis votre arrivée au poste d'Expert-comptable. Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley ainsi que Lauren Mallory pour avoir volé l'argent de l'entreprise pour vos achats personnels ainsi que pour avoir couché avec nos principaux clients en plus de ne pas avoir respecté les conditions de travail que nécessite vos poste à hautes responsabilités, dont les retards excessifs !

-Elle ment ! hurla Lauren, rouge de honte. C'est des mensonges, ne croyez pas cette attardée !

-J'ai en ma possession, coupai-je implacable, tous les comptes de l'entreprise, comptables, bancaires -entre autres- ainsi que les comptes-rendus écrits et visuels des caméras de l'entreprise qui prouvent tous mes dires. Jasper, montrez donc au conseil d'administration un petit échantillon.

Il fit circuler des photocopies des preuves concernant les trois premiers cas avant qu'une vidéo n'apparaisse, via le rétroprojecteur montrant la fameuse Lauren dans son bureau en train de faire une fellation à un vieil homme –ancien client de _Forks Corporation, _sous la consternation de la salle :

-En gros, vous n'avez pas le choix, continuai-je. Soit vous démissionnez soit je vous licencie. Dans tous les cas, _Forks Corporation_ entamera des poursuites judiciaires envers vous quatre. Vous avez contribuez à faire couler notre entreprise, ce qui est une faute professionnelle très grave au vue du poste que vous occupiez en plus des divers délits dont vous êtes coupables, vous allez donc en payer les conséquences.

-Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça, sanglota piteusement Lauren. J'ai tous les droits. Papa, fais quelque chose !

-Vous n'avez plus rien, cinglai-je. Vous avez honteusement profité de vos parents, vous savez dorénavant ce qui arrive quand on se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. J'ai beau avoir eu une sale réputation au lycée, au moins tous ce que les gens ont colportés à mon sujet étaient _faux_. Ça vous a amusé, moi, par contre, ça me passait au-dessus de la tête. J'ai travaillé dur pendant que vous vous la couliez douce croyant pouvoir faire ce que vous vouliez de vos vies sans vous soucier des conséquences, maintenant vous voyez où nous en sommes tous !

Les pères des licenciés étaient atterrés tandis que leurs enfants ne savaient plus où se mettre et cette vision me fit chaud au cœur.

J'avais enfin récupéré la monnaie de ma pièce sur tous les préjugés qu'ils avaient sur moi.

Comprenaient-ils désormais que leurs pensées et ragots à mon égard sur de simples body art étaient complètement déplacés et puérils ? Que ce n'était que de la méchanceté gratuite, de la jalousie mal placée, de la gaminerie, et rien d'autres ?

-Au faite, conclus-je, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous rendre dans vos bureaux pour récupérer vos affaires, elles vous attendent déjà dans les locaux de la sécurité, au rez-de-chaussée. Veuillez donc remettre vos clés à monsieur McCarthy même si nous procéderont aux changements de serrures et mots de passes en tout genre. Il vous raccompagnera aussi jusqu'à la sortie. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée !

Ils firent ce que je leur demandai et la réunion se termina quelques minutes plus tard, ayant l'approbation du conseil d'administration.

Je remerciai chaque actionnaire et nouveaux collègues présent à la réunion avant de me lever et me tourner vers mon équipe en souriant :

-Vous avez cartonné, patron ! s'exclama joyeusement Victoria sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de James, Jasper et Laurent qui s'échangeaient des sourires carnassiers et ceux ravis des autres membres.

-Merci, souris-je. Prenez donc une pause café avant qu'on aille voir nos nouveaux subalternes.

-Bien, Chef ! Merci, Chef ! s'amusa Tanya tandis qu'ils quittèrent tous la pièce.

Je ramassais mes affaires avant de me tourner pour me diriger vers la porte mais je sursautai de peur, en voyant, face à moi, Edward Cullen.

J'inspirai profondément afin de me ressaisir et reprendre contenance sous son sourire en coin avant de m'emparer de mes documents :

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, monsieur Cullen ?

-_Monsieur Cullen ?_ Oublis les formalités, Bella et appelle-moi part mon prénom. Après tout, nous avons partagé plusieurs classes au lycée.

-D'accord ! acceptai-je, facilement. Alors que puis-je faire pour toi, _Edgar _? demandai-je tout en tentant de camoufler mon rire en me mordant l'intérieur de ma joue sachant pertinemment qu'Edgar n'était pas son prénom.

-Ah, ah, répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux, tu me brises le cœur, Swan !

Je ris un peu avant de me diriger vers la sortie de la salle de réunion, Edward à mes côtés qui souriait grandement :

-Alors, tu vas répondre à ma question ?

-Et toi, tu vas m'appeler par mon vrai prénom ?

Je soupirai théâtralement, toujours en souriant :

-Vas-tu répondre, _Edward ?_

-Je voulais savoir si t'étais libre ce soir, pour boire un verre au bar de Port Angeles.

Je le fixai, quelque peu incrédule avant de pouffer, les joues rouges de le voir si désinvolte dans son ton quand son corps était tendu par l'appréhension.

-Tu ne dois pas aller réconforter ta petite-amie ? réprimandai-je faussement.

-Ma petite-amie ? Quelle petite-amie ? interrogea-t-il, stupéfié.

-Ben, Lauren Mallory, éclairai-je. Ton père m'a dit que la réunion de ce matin n'allait d'ailleurs pas te plaire étant donné que j'allais révéler au grand jour ses séances pornographiques avec les clients.

-C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? dit-il, effaré. Mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec elle ! Elle a juste débarqué chez eux un jour pour leur dire que c'était ma petite-amie mais je leur avais dis que c'était faux !

-Ben faut croire qu'ils ne t'ont pas cru malgré tout !

-Mais ça remonte à plusieurs semaines déjà ! Quand je raconterais ça à Em', il va bien se marrer !

Il se mit à s'esclaffer tout en secouant légèrement la tête avant de la tourner vers moi :

-Maintenant que ce point est éclaircit, tu acceptes mon invitation ?

-Tu parlais de quel bar ?

-Le pub _L'Eclipse, _ça te branche ?

-Vingt heures ?

-C'est parfait ! Merci d'accepter l'invitation, Bella.

-De rien, lui souris-je avant qu'on ne se sépare et que je m'occupe des futurs licenciés.

J'avais passé une longue journée.

Heureusement, tout s'était bien passé et on avait déjà pas mal avancé. Il y a eu pas mal de critiques de la part de jeunes employés mais quand je les ai menacée de licenciement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et mon équipe a pu commencer la reformation des troupes.

Je pense aussi que le fait d'avoir remis tous mes nouveaux employés en période d'essais pour deux mois les avaient boostés.

Alice était venue me voir dans mon bureau en fin de matinée et m'avait remercié de l'avoir promu :

-Tu as un énorme potentiel, lui avais-je dis. Et tu as de sacrées bonnes recommandations de la part de tes profs d'universités. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne sois pas à New York ou même à Seattle.

-Ma mère est en hôpital psychiatrique depuis quelques années et il ne lui reste que moi. Je ne pouvais pas partir loin d'elle –c'était déjà dur quand je suis allée à une université de Californie et que son médecin traitant m'a annoncé qu'il l'internait- et Seattle se trouve quand même à plus de quatre heures de route. Et puis _Forks Corporation_ avait une bonne réputation au moment où j'avais postulé.

-Je comprends. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'image de l'entreprise, on va la refaire briller !

Tanya m'avait fait un compte-rendu du travail de mon équipe personnel tandis que je reprenais contact avec nos clients ainsi que ceux qui avait changé d'entreprise suite aux erreurs de miss Mallory.

Angela m'avait contacté en début d'après-midi pour m'avertir qu'un journal national _Business World_ allait publier le lendemain, un article sur ma reprise en main de _Forks Corporation_, ça allait nous faire une sacrée publicité étant donné que Royce King, le journaliste qui l'avait écrit, aimait beaucoup mon travail.

En clair, j'avais eu une journée bien remplie et je fus bien contente qu'Edward ait choisit un bar comme lieu de rendez-vous. J'allais pouvoir me détendre avec une bonne bière et de la musique.

Après une longue douche chaude, je troquais ma jupe crayon et chemisier en soie avec une petite robe d'été blanche agrémentée de sous-vêtements de même couleur avant de revêtir un petit gilet tout simple mais qui me tenait chaud. Je complétai ma tenue avec des petites sandales à talons et montai dans mon Audi avant de rouler jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Arrivée au bar, je remarquais que j'étais en avance alors je m'installai au bar et commandai une bière. Très rapidement, je fus accostée par plusieurs hommes qui tentèrent de me draguer en faisant semblant de s'y connaitre en body art et même si aucun d'entre eux ne m'attirait, leurs manèges m'amusèrent.

-Salut, mon ange ! salua Edward en posant ses lèvres sur une de mes épaules dénudées. Tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps, j'espère ?

Je réprimai un pouffement devant son comportement et devant les mines déçues de mes prétendants qui nous quittèrent, clairement dégoûtés, et décidai d'entrer dans son jeu. Après tout, il m'avait invité à passer la soirée avec lui :

-Non, chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui suis en avance ! Tu veux rester au bar ou prendre place à une table ?

-La dernière proposition me plait davantage, au moins, les mecs du bar comprendront que tu es avec moi !

-Jaloux ? ris-je.

-Complètement, admit-il en me faisant son sourire en coin. Allez viens, Bella.

On fit à peine trois pas que je voulus m'amuser un peu avec Edward :

-Au faite, j'ai pas le droit à un bisou de mon amoureux ? dis-je, mine de rien.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, surprit.

-Ben quoi, répondis-je nonchalamment, tu as fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais casée autant leur prouver !

Ouais, je sais, j'étais assez directe mais le voir dans son jean et sa chemise noir où l'on voyait son débardeur blanc en train de jouer aux petits-amis possessif et jaloux pour marquer son territoire m'avait donné chaud. Très chaud.

Et vous avais-je parlé du regard féroce qu'il avait lancé à ces inconnus alors qu'il avait été tout tendre avec moi ? Il m'avait littéralement fait mouiller mon string !

Alors oui, je voulais un baiser. Avec la langue ! Ça me permettrait d'avoir un petit avant-goût de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans un lit si je décidai d'aller plus loin.

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres qu'il effleura.

-Evidemment, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté ton rendez-vous.

Mais au lieu de faire ce que je lui demandai, il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de m'emmener jusqu'à la piste de danse sous mon regard éberlué.

Edward était bien le seul mec qui m'avait rejeté de toute ma vie ! Avais-je mal lu ses signaux qui me disaient que je lui plaisais ?

D'un seul coup, je me retrouvai dos à lui puis il posa une de ses mains sur ma hanche, l'autre caressant doucement mon ventre.

-Danse avec moi d'abord, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant que je ne sente ses lèvres en dessous de mon oreille droite que ma queue de cheval haute dégageait.

Je bougeai mes hanches contre les siennes et très vite je sentis son érection se frotter contre mes fesses tandis que nous nous enfermions dans une sorte de bulle.

Plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Je ne sentais, n'entendais et ne touchais qu'Edward.

Edward qui continuait à déposer ses lèvres, à lécher et mordiller ma nuque et mon épaule tout au long de notre danse, faisant grimper de façon exponentielle ma température corporelle. Il me rendait complètement folle de désir et j'adorai ça.

-Tu me rends fou, Bella, dit-il comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées. Depuis si longtemps !

La tension sexuelle entre nous deux ne faisait que croitre au fil des secondes et je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour faire face à Edward avant de glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés tout en rapprochant ma bouche de la sienne, mes yeux rivés aux siens.

Je voulais que se soit lui qui m'embrasse, qui fasse le premier pas car ce n'était pas parce que j'avais l'air d'avoir confiance en moi que c'était forcément le cas. Je doutais en permanence depuis la mort de ma mère, de moi surtout. Les piercings, les tatouages n'étaient qu'une façade qui révulsait les gens, les empêchant de m'approcher et donc de m'éviter de les faire souffrir.

Renée m'avait souvent promit qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, ce ne fut pas le cas à cause d'un simple accident de voiture que j'avais provoqué en la distrayant.

Mes pensées morbides furent balayées par de douces lèvres se posant sur les miennes.

Très vite nos langues se rencontrèrent ne faisant qu'attiser le feu qui naissait dans mon bas-ventre.

Je voulais Edward. Plus que tout. Maintenant :

-S'il te plait, allons chez toi, lui dis-je contre son oreille.

Ma phrase eut le don de le ramener sur terre car d'un seul coup, je le sentis se tendre dans mes bras :

-Edward ? demandai-je, surprise de son comportement.

-Sortons d'ici, lança-t-il fortement avant de m'emmener jusqu'à mon véhicule.

Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, il semblait si fermé, si énervé en le voyant serrer sa mâchoire si fortement et fusiller du regard tout ce qui tombait sous ses yeux, que d'un seul coup, j'eus un peu peur de lui.

Il dû voir que je n'étais plus à l'aise à ses côtés car d'un seul coup, ses traits se détendirent avant de prendre un air plus triste, presque résigné.

-Tu peux me suivre jusqu'à chez moi ? demanda-t-il presque suppliant. Cette Volvo est ma voiture, me renseigna-t-il en me montrant un véhicule argenté.

J'acquiesçai même si je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de retourner chez moi et me cacher sous ma couette.

Ma réponse, cependant, paru le rassurer car il me laissa seul pour entrer dans l'habitacle de sa Volvo tandis que je fis de même.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes réflexions que je ne remarquais pas que nous étions déjà arrivés à destination jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne m'ouvre la portière :

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il doucement, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

-Euh… Ouais, me repris-je.

C'est pourquoi nous étions tout les deux assis dans son canapé en cuir, dans son grand salon qui devait être bien éclairé en journée grâce à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur sa cour arrière, en train de boire une bière, silencieux.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, alors je me taisais, buvant tout de même doucement ma bière afin de lui laisser le temps de formuler ses explications, s'il me les donnait :

-Je suis tombé amoureux à seize ans, marmonna-t-il difficilement tout en gardant sa tête posé sur le dossier du canapé afin de maintenir son regard sur le plafond.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me racontait ça.

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

-La première fois que je l'ai vu elle était en train de composer le code de son casier et la voir avec son skate posé à ses côtés, son casque blanc aux oreilles, plongée dans son monde sans se soucier des regards des autres sur elle, j'ai tout de suite été intrigué.

_Que…Quoi ?_

-J'ai continué à l'observer de loin, n'osant pas m'approcher car elle semblait si peu encline à se rapprocher des autres, ce qui s'est confirmé dans les jours qui ont suivis. Puis des bruits de couloir ont commencés à circuler sur son compte, me rendant furieux mais je ne fis rien, surtout en la voyant si détachée de toute les crasses qu'on lui faisait. Elle restait forte, fière et j'aimais ça.

Il inspira profondément avant de tourner sa tête vers moi et capturer mon regard :

-J'ai appris à te connaitre par l'intermédiaire de mes parents qui côtoyaient ton père et tout ce qu'ils racontaient sur toi ne faisait que me rendre plus amoureux, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'approcher de toi, toujours par peur que tu ne me rejettes.

Il semblait si sincère, libéré de ce fardeau qui lui pesait sur les épaules et pourtant il y avait une tristesse sous-jacente que j'arrivais pourtant à déceler dans ses yeux émeraudes :

-J'ai appris la mort de ta mère à notre remise de diplôme et même si je n'étais pas rebuté par tes piercings et tatouages, j'ai compris à ce moment-là que tu les avais sûrement fait pour lui rendre en quelque sorte hommage, surtout la paire d'aile que tu as en-dessous de ta clavicule gauche. Alors j'ai décidé de faire de même.

Il se leva et enleva sa chemise puis se débarrassa de son débardeur et avant même que je ne puisse m'extasier sur son torse de rêve, je fus surprise par le tatouage qui ornait le dessus de son pectoraux.

Je ne voulais y croire mais en m'approchant plus près de lui, je fus surprise d'y voir un cygne tribal encré à cet endroit-là.

-Je l'ai fait le premier jour des vacances d'été avant notre entrée en fac, continua-t-il sans se soucier de mes doigts posé sur son tatouage, le caressant délicatement. C'était fini, j'étais persuadé que je n'allais plus te revoir, que je n'aurais jamais la chance de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose qui me rappellerait toujours à toi. Ça m'a parut la solution la plus adaptée.

-Pourquoi ? murmurai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Parce que je t'aime et que…

-Non, coupai-je. Tout à l'heure, précisai-je, pourquoi as-tu réagis aussi vivement, je n'ai pas compris ton emportement.

Il posa sa main avant de la descendre légèrement, à l'emplacement de son cœur qui battait de manière irrégulière.

-Parce que je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Et que je veux sortir avec toi, pas seulement couché comme tu le pensais sûrement.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Et c'était vrai. Comment devais-je réagir quand un homme qu'on ne connaissait pas vraiment nous disait qu'il nous aimait, qu'il nous admirait de loin des années auparavant sans jamais avoir tenté quelque chose jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Laisse-moi une chance ! implora-t-il en serrant doucement mes mains des siennes. Je sais que ça peut paraitre effrayant de m'entendre te dire que je t'aime mais je me suis tus depuis trop d'années, _par peur,_ pour que je me la ferme maintenant ! On ira doucement si tu veux, mais laisse-moi une chance de te séduire.

J'étais indécise, j'étais effrayée mais le voir si désemparé, si vulnérable me fit accepter sa requête :

-Attention, le prévins-je, je déteste tout ce qui est extravagant et les surprises !

Son sourire illumina son visage et me réchauffa le cœur, qui me soufflait que j'avais prise la bonne décision.

Et nous y étions allés lentement.

De un, parce qu'avec nos boulots respectifs nous n'avions pas forcément le temps de nous voir et de deux parce qu'Edward semblait déterminé à faire les choses bien, voire les rendre parfaites.

Seulement ce soir, après deux mois de « relation », je n'en pouvais plus de la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre nous. Surtout qu'apprendre à le connaitre m'avait fait l'apprécier davantage. J'adorai d'ailleurs ces manières gentlemen, les différents sourires qu'il me servait selon les anecdotes qu'il me racontait, son côté médecin qui ressortait quand ma maladresse refaisait surface ou quand il me racontait sa journée.

C'était un homme exceptionnel.

Dont la patience était si grande que maintenant j'étais frustrée !

J'avais donc prévu de sortir le grand jeu cette nuit !

Edward était censé venir diner à la maison alors j'avais décidé de l'accueillir en petite nuisette noire transparente qui ne cachait en rien mes tatouages mais surtout mes piercings, plus particulièrement ceux de ma poitrine.

Quand j'entendis sonner, je vérifiais que c'était Edward avant de lui ouvrir tout en restant derrière la porte afin que mes voisins ne me voient pas dans cette tenue.

Et quand je vis les yeux d'Edward s'écarquiller, sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand avant que son regard ne me déshabille de haut en bas, je ne pus réfréner un immense sourire victorieux se répandre sur mes lèvres :

-Je vois que ma tenue te plait, susurrai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, passion qu'il me rendit avidement tout en me serrant contre lui.

Je sentis son érection contre mon bas-ventre en flamme et je ne pus m'empêcher de me frotter fortement contre lui, complètement en manque :

-Tu as quelque chose sur le feu ? demanda-t-il entre plusieurs baisers.

-Non, tout est déjà prêt et sur la table, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Parfait.

Puis sans que je ne le comprenne, il me souleva par les fesses avant de courir vers ma chambre.

Je me retrouvai très rapidement allongée sur mon lit mais au lieu qu'Edward ne s'allonge sur moi, je le vis se déshabiller complètement devant moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever ma nuisette et d'enlever mon string avant de me caresser le clitoris tout en admirant le spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Mais en voyant sa verge tendue qu'il empoigna avant d'entamer un lent va-et-vient, je ne pus me retenir :

-Edward, gémis-je en plongeant deux doigts dans mon antre déjà humide. S'il te plait, viens !

Il se pencha vers moi tout en me vrillant de son regard noir de désir et d'un seul coup, déchira en deux mon déshabillé avant de le retirer de moi.

Très vite je sentis sa bouche sur ma poitrine, ses dents tirant légèrement sur mes piercings à tour de rôle avant qu'il ne les suce goulument.

-Putain, Bella ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !

J'étais en feu, je gémissais, haletais et prononçai son nom sans m'arrêter sous le rythme de ses coups de langues, ses mordillements, de ses baisers dont il m'inondait mais dont je n'étais jamais rassasiée. J'étais dans un autre monde, attendant d'atteindre mon paroxysme que seul Edward pouvait maintenant me donner.

Nous étions nus tous les deux et pourtant aucun de nous deux ne poussa l'autre à accélérer les choses, profitant de ces tortueux préliminaires à découvrir le corps de l'autre, ses préférences, ses points faibles.

Mais très vite nous eûmes besoin de plus alors d'un commun accord, Edward présenta son sexe à mon entrée avant de me pénétrer d'un vif et profond coup de rein.

Je cambrais mon dos, aimant cette douce sensation d'être écartelé par son membre tandis que le plaisir montait en crescendo :

-S'il te plait, Edward, criai-je proche de mon orgasme. S'il te plait… Plus fort !

-Tu me rends complètement fou, Bella ! s'écria-t-il vivement tout en soulevant mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules et accélérer la cadence.

-OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! EDWAAAAARD ! hurlai-je en atteignant mon paroxysme.

-Putain, je ne veux pas que ça se termine ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle. Je veux rester en toi pour toujours ! PUTAIN, BELLAAAA !

Il retomba sur ses avant bras qu'il avait posé de chaque côté de ma tête et tentait de reprendre sa respiration, son front contre le mien.

Punaise, je n'avais encore jamais eu d'orgasme aussi fort !

-Je t'aime Bella, expira-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je sans m'en rendre compte avant de me figer.

_Merde, c'était pas comme ça que je voulais le lui dire !_

-Quoi ? dit-il, surprit en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Je t'aime, souris-je, timidement tout en rougissant comme une collégienne. A la base, si je t'avais invité à venir manger à la maison c'était certes, pour qu'on couche enfin ensemble, mais aussi pour t'annoncer que je restais définitivement à Forks.

-Tu… Tu ne repars pas à Chicago dans quelques mois ? interrogea-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Non, je ne pouvais pas partir alors que je t'aime, pas quand j'avais les possibilités de rester.

Il me regarda amoureusement, tout en me caressant la joue et c'est après m'avoir chastement embrasser les lèvres qu'il parla :

-Tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir sans rien faire ?

-Sûrement, m'amusai-je.

-Tu sais que j'avais parlé au directeur de l'hôpital de Chicago ?

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je, ahurie.

-Ouais, pouffa-t-il, soudainement gêné. Maintenant que je t'ai enfin pour moi tout seul, je n'allais pas laisser la distance nous séparer !

-Bêta, comme si je voulais être éloignée de toi.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice tout en nous souriant :

-Ça ne vas pas te gêner de rester à Forks ? interrogea-t-il après s'être mit sur le dos et me prendre dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ça me gênerait ?

-Ici, ils t'en ont déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs et certains se permettent encore d'ouvrir leur bouche pour rien dire, expliqua-t-il, en serrant la mâchoire.

-J'y suis habituée et puis, ajoutai-je en caressant le cygne encré sur son pectoraux et d'y poser mes lèvres, tu vaux beaucoup plus que quelques mots prononcés par des personnes jalouses. J'en ai peut-être marre des préjugés mais j'ai appris à vivre avec, surtout avec le métier à responsabilités que j'ai. Et puis si ces gens ne s'arrêtent que sur des tatoos ou des piercings, c'est leur problème, pas le mien ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, c'est tout.

-Tant mieux. Je ne partage pas ma petite femme d'affaires passionnée de body arts, moi, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

-Par contre, je suis intraitable dans mon domaine et si je ne suis pas satisfaite, je vais aller me plaindre au service client, monsieur Cullen !

-Tu veux déjà remettre le couvert, Bella ? devina-t-il en me caressant de ses mains.

-Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, on ne quitterait jamais ce lit mais malheureusement, tu as des patients à sauver et moi toute une ville à gérer alors autant profiter du peu de temps que l'on a avant de devoir retourner travailler, tu ne crois pas ? souris-je, mutine.

-Tu vas causer ma perte, Bella, avoua-t-il en frottant son érection contre mon sexe.

-Avoue quand même que ce serait une belle mort !

-La plus belle, approuva-t-il avant de m'embrasser tout en me pénétrant.

Forks était peut-être la ville que je détestais le plus mais c'était la ville où vivait mon père, où habitaient des personnes de confiance et même si je regrettai un peu Chicago, cette bourgade pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington m'avait permit de prouver à tous que les préjugés qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur moi étaient infondés.

Mais plus important encore, elle m'avait permit de rencontrer un homme qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais et pas de l'image que mes body art projetaient de ma personne afin de les tenir à l'écart.

Oui, rester à Forks était la meilleure décision que j'avais prise de toute ma vie.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensés ? Avez-vous aimé ou non cette histoire ?**

**Je pense écrire un autre chapitre de cette histoire mais du point de vue d'Edward au temps du lycée ! Ça pourrait être intéressant de savoir comment il est tombé amoureux de Bella et comment il s'est forcé à resté dans l'ombre, par peur d'être rejeté… A voir quand j'ai un peu de temps entre mes enfants, mon boulot et mes trois fictions en cours^^**

**Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé des reviews (à ceux qui en écrivent) !**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt,**

**Katty**


End file.
